1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a water filter assembly and method for fabricating same, particularly, a water filter assembly for domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of water filter assemblies are known for filtering tap water in the home. It is important that such assemblies be compact